Sam and Andy
by jimi18
Summary: This is going to be a series of short one shots. M rated for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my ramblings. This is going to be a series of short one shots. There are two more floating around in my twisted brain. Now I will admit I am also very nervous as this one as it's the first Sam and Andy M rated scene I have done. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**I haven't seen any of season 2 yet but I am very distressed about the bits that are coming to light! I hope the writers get their act together but I am not hopeful, so I will keep writing McSwarek!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; these characters are just on loan.**_

**The Parking Lot**

Sam and Andy were late. They had picked up a prisoner on the way back to the barn for the end shift. Andy sighed as she filed the last of the paper work.

"Come on McNally we've had enough for today, get changed and I'll buy you a drink at the penny"

"Deal" Andy quickly put away the paper work and headed to the locker room to shower and change.

Andy changed quickly as she knew Sam would be pacing in the corridor. Andy slipped on her short summer dress, added a touch of makeup, brushed her hair and grabbed her bag. Sam was waiting as hurricane Andy rushed out of the locker room. She ran straight into Sam, his arms automatically went around her waist to steady her. Sam left his hands on her waist.

"Hey where's the fire"

Andy blushed and thought about the burning that Sam's hands left on her skin

"Sorry Sam I didn't want to keep you waiting"

"McNally I'll always wait for you"

Andy smiled at Sam as turned them around and moved his hand from her waist to her back to guide her to his truck.

On the short drive over Andy thought about the conversation she had with Traci this morning

"So Swarek still hasn't made a move even though you gave lukewarm the push 6 weeks ago"

"Nothing, still just friends, maybe I got it wrong, maybe he doesn't like me"

"Andy don't be stupid, the man is head over heels in love with you"

"So what do I do?"

"Seduce him"

"Thanks for that Traci. How am I meant to do that?"

"You'll work it out. Different things work on different men"

The door swung open to the changing rooms

"McNally! Nash! You two attending parade today?" Sam shouted then held the door wide for them to walk out. Andy and Traci scurried past towards parade with Sam ambling along behind them wondering why Andy was blushing.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the penny. Because of the late hour they were parked in the far corner. Sam hated leaving his truck in the shadows. Andy was staring out of the window lost in her own world. Sam reached over and put his hand on Andy's thigh, he had forgotten that she had a dress on and his hand came in contact the silky soft skin of her inner thigh he couldn't stop his fingers making small circles, he heard Andy's breath hitch and she turned to face him, Sam went to move his hand away Andy held it in place then gently moved his hand further up her leg. Andy released his hand and moaned at the feeling of his rough fingers, Sam couldn't take his eyes off her the lust was clear in her face, Andy moaned as his hand moved further up her leg of its own accord, Andy's legs opened wide, Sam's hand found the edge of her lace panties

"Oh god you're so wet" Sam moved her panties and ran a finger through the soft curls at the apex of her legs. Andy had never been so turned on in her life

"More Sam, Please I need more of you" Andy moaned, Sam gently pushed one finger into her tight heat. Sam could hear his own moan of pleasure as he felt how tight and wet she was. Sam pushed another finger into Andy, her legs opened wider and she reached up for the strap of her summer dress and pulled it down stopping when Sam curled his fingers inside of her and found her sweet spot, Andy let out a deep moan

"oh god Sam yes there right there" Sam looked at Andy working his fingers one shoulder strap down, the dress balancing on her erect nipples, body flushed and hair messed up. Sam knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life and he was turned on by the thought that he was doing this to Andy. His Andy. Sam flicked her dress of her nipple and pulled it into his mouth sucking, twirling his tongue around the pert, tight bud.

"Harder Sam. Please. Harder" Sam increased the speed and the pressure both with his fingers and his tongue. Lightly biting her nipple. He could feel Andy start to clench around his fingers and increased the pressure as Andy came hard, Sam watched her as she came. Panting. As she calmed down Andy watched as Sam removed his fingers and put them in his mouth licking them clean. Andy registered the moment that Sam realised what they had done the look of horror on his face.

Sam was horrified at himself for forcing himself on Andy

"Sam don't you dare say you're sorry for giving me the best orgasm ever" she put her hands on his face and pulled him in for a searching kiss tasting herself on his lips. Sam pulled back

"But Andy"

"Sam, I've wanted you for such a long time and I wasn't just saying it. That was the best orgasm that I have ever had. Now take me home" Sam's smiled the dimples coming out

"The best. Really?"

"Drive Sam because I really need you naked and I'm not sure if I can wait till we get home" Andy told him as she ran her hand up his leg.

_**Well done for getting through that! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this. It's always difficult writing these scenes. Thanks again.**_


	2. Hard day at the office

_**Wow I have never had so many reviews ever for a chapter. I am sorry that it has taken this long for another chapter but after such a successful first chapter I was worried about letting you down. The other problem is that it's difficult for them to have sex at work as they are in shirts, trousers, vest's belts! It would take them two hours to get down to it! I really hope that you enjoy this as much as the first one.**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this and I would really appreciate your thoughts on this.**_

_**Hope you all have a great day**_

_**Jimi18 xx**_

**Part 2**

Sam and Jerry had silly looks on their faces all day. Everyone at the station knew about Jerry and Traci so they were guessing that they had a good date the previous night. Sam on the other hand as far as everyone knew was single, but the look on his face was defiantly that of a man that had got lucky. At the end of the shift Jerry caught up with Sam in the corridor.

"So you and McNally finally got it together then"

"No what made you say that?"

"you have that I got lucky last night look on your face and you have been walking with a swagger for the last two weeks, avoiding the penny, McNally has also been MIA from the penny for past two weeks"

"Still what makes you think that McNally and I are together?"

"Traci and Andy went shopping for some sexy little items yesterday"

"Hence the smile on your face, I'm guessing that Traci brought something you liked"

Jerry smiled and nodded then realised he was getting side tracked." That's not the point. It was McNally that suggested the shopping trip and women usually splash out on sexy numbers when there is a new man in their life"

"Jerry when did you turn into Dr Phil?"

"I'm right I know I am!"

Sam thought back to the night before Andy had arrived at his before him and as he had entered his kitchen he couldn't believe his eyes there was Andy in a very shear sexy little number bending over to set the table. Sam smiled to himself at the memory. He hadn't been able to keep his hands of Andy and his cock was hard and throbbing before he even got near her. Sam came up behind Andy and pinned her body to the table with his, kissing her neck as one hand released his belt to drop his jeans and free his cock. The other reached around Andy and pulled the top to one side freeing her heavy breast into his hands the sensitive nipple already hard and begging for his touch.

"Oh God Andy"

"Please Sam I need you in me now, I'm so wet for you"

Sam growled and pushed a finger into her feeling her moist heat clench around him

"Oh god Andy you're that wet for me"

"I have been all day Sam, now please fuck me"

And that's what he did entering her quickly and following her demands of harder and faster until they both came hard together. Andy was limp in Sam's arms by the time they had finished and Sam had carried her upstairs where they had continued to make love slowly for the rest of the night worshiping each other falling asleep a little before dawn. Sam had been exhausted this morning when they had woken in the tangle of each other's arms; they enjoyed the hard and fast as much as the slow lazy love making that they indulged in.

Sam was brought back to the present day by Jerry clicking his fingers

"Sorry Jerry what did you say" Jerry smiled to himself. Yep Sammy had defiantly been in a McNally induced haze.

At the moment the main doors flew open and in came Traci and Andy dressed to kill they had been on surveillance at a bar. Sam nearly punched the wall when he saw what Andy was wearing. A sexy little black dress. All the men in the club tonight must have been looking at her. The best thing about it was Andy never did realise just how beautiful she was and the affect that she had on men. Sam knew she would never cheat.

Sam watched as Andy leaned in to say something to Traci and Traci nodded and carried on towards Jerry and Sam

"He guys" Jerry put his arm around Traci's shoulders

"Hey how did it go?"

"We got the info the D's needed"

"Where did Andy rush off to?"

"She'll be here" Traci said and winked at Sam. Andy came walking down the corridor and stood next to Sam as the four of them talked about what they were all doing on their 4 days off that they had coming up. As the conversation started to end Sam felt a tug on his pocket.

Andy glanced at her watch. "I've just got to get a file from the file room. See you in the penny Traci" Sam watched as Andy walked down the corridor, her curves swaying seductively Sam was having trouble keeping his erection under control. It would be ages before he could get her into bed tonight if they were going to the penny first. Sam put his hand in his pocket and his eyes widened as he felt what was in there. Andy had put her damp lace panties in his pocket that meant that when he watched her walk towards the file room she had no panties on under that sexy short dress, Sam nearly bolted after Andy barely remembering to say see you later to Jerry and Traci. Traci laughed and turned to Jerry

"That boy has it bad" Jerry just nodded and asked Traci when last night outfit is may put in an appearance again.

Sam hurried to the file room. Once inside Sam saw Andy sitting on the desk waiting for him. Her legs crossed. Sam was already aching to be inside her his cock twitching at the thought.

"What took you so long?"

Sam didn't reply he just pulled her roughly towards him parting her legs so he could stand between them as he sunk his hands into her soft thick hair pulling her lips towards him, plundering her mouth on contact with his tongue deepening the kiss until he was able to draw out a ragged moan from her.

" We have to be quite" Sam knew that was going to be difficult for Andy as she was noisy and though he loved the sound of her moans and screams they couldn't here. Andy nodded not trusting her own voice, she reached for his trousers and boxers and pulled them down in a second curling her hand around his straining erection, Sam's hand were freeing her heavy breast so they fell into his waiting palms pinching and twirling the rosy nipples that were straining for him. He lifted Andy up and pushed her against the door. When he had her anchored against the door he pulled one tight nipple into his mouth. Andy pulled her lower lip between her teeth to stop the moan that he was enticing out of her, Sam's fingers were suddenly inside testing how wet she was and how ready she was. Though she was soaking wet for Sam because he was so big the initial entrance into her always made her gasp a little and this time was no exception. Sam entered her quick and hard so turned on by the situation they were in. Soon Sam was pumping into Andy hard enjoying the feel of her tight wet heat clenching around him. They were soon as the point of explosion when loud footsteps were heard coming towards the file room. Andy's eyes widened but Sam didn't stop thrusting into her his hand that wasn't clamped on her nipple tugging, puling and rolling it was playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves. Sam continued to fuck Andy even with the approach of the footsteps. They then heard Jerry call to Oliver telling him that whatever he wanted would still be there in the morning but the beer waiting for him at the Penny wouldn't be. Oliver shrugged and walked away,

Sam continued his relentless thrust into Andy

"Oh God Sam I love it when you fuck me, More please I'm gonna cum soon "Sam changed the angle slightly and stated to hit her sweet stop over and over again

"Oh yea, there, don't stop, more"

Then Andy bit on his shoulder as she started her earth shattering climax. Sam bit down hard on her nipple as he exploded deep inside of her.

When Sam finally let Andy stand her legs were still a bit jelly like.

"Wow Sam"

"That's a promise as to what's to come in the next four days off"

"Apart from repairing the kitchen table after last night"

Sam just smiled at her returned her dress to where it should be. He then took her panties out of his pocket

"I'll think I'll keep these"

"You do that Sam" Andy kissed him quickly on the lips and left the room heading to the locker room and a cold beer at the penny.

_**Did you manage to make it to the end? Well done for getting though my rambles and twisted thoughts. Please let me know what you think. And thanks again for taking the time to read.**_


End file.
